Quand un souvenir refait surface
by Selann Yui
Summary: [One Shot]Suite de Dernier Combat... Si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, lisez-là avant de lire ce One-shot... Désolée pour ce résumé mais si je résume la fic, vous n'aurez plus besoin d'aller la lire lol...


**Alors voila... Ce one-shot est la suite de Dernier Combat... Donc si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, je vous conseille de la lire avant... Voila... J'espère que ça vous plaira...**

**Selann.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Quand un souvenir refait surface...**

- Mr Malfoy... Cette toile va vous rapporter gros !!! Elle est magnifique !

- Pas question ! Cette toile ne quittera pas mon chevalet, je ne veux pas la vendre...

- Mais enfin...

- Cette toile est pour moi vous avez compris...

- Bien sur monsieur cela me surprend pourtant, c'est la première fois que je vous vois autant attaché à l'une de vos œuvres...

- Ce n'est pas une œuvre ! C'est un souvenir...

- Laissez-moi à présent...

- Bien, à ce soir à la galerie, n'oubliez pas que vous...

- ...Je vous ai promis d'y faire un saut, oui, je sais !

L'homme en costume s'éloigna en souriant alors que Drago se retournait vers sa toile.

- Tu es mon chef d'œuvre...

Du bout des doigts, il effleura le tableau... Il retraça pour la énième fois le contour du visage de l'ange. Il avait les traits fins, la peau doucement halée, les lèvres fines et les yeux d'un vert éclatant... Eblouissant !

- Tu me fais penser des bêtises... dit-il en s'adressant au tableau, comment saurais-je de quelle couleur sont tes yeux... Tu les as à demi fermés...

Drago avait de nombreuse fois retouché ce tableau... Quelque chose clochait et il ne savait ce que c'était... Tout ceux qui avaient eu l'honneur de le voir lui avaient dit que c'était une merveille et pourtant Drago n'en était pas satisfait... Dernièrement, il était tellement obnubilé par ce tableau qu'il en rêvait et qu'il n'avait rien pu peindre d'autre...

Les couleurs étaient irréelles... Le bleu nuit prédominait alors qu'au centre source de lumière, l'ange enveloppé avec élégance d'une fine étoffe se penchait vers la jeune fille endormie et déposait un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres... L'ange était beau, c'était ce que Drago pensait... Jamais il n'avait peint pareille merveille, c'était lui son chef d'œuvre et non l'ensemble de la toile... A lui seul, l'ange amenait la lumière et l'amour dans l'obscurité de la toile. Souplement porté par ses longues et fines ailes blanches, son corps parfait finement enveloppé dans cette étoffe légère semblait immatériel.

- J'aime ce tableau... J'aime cet ange, il est à moi... se surprit à penser Drago alors qu'il fixait toujours son œuvre.

TOC TOC TOC... Trois coups discrets, une porte qui s'ouvre. Rogue entra. Voyant le tableau, il resta un instant sans voix.

- Ah... Bonjour Severus...

- Bonjour Drago, que faisais-tu ? Il est rare de te voir inactif...

- Je pensais... Ce tableau est...

- Magnifique...

- Non, quelque chose cloche...

- Quelque chose... Cloche ?! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de comparable... Tu as peint cet ange avec talent...

- Ce n'est pas l'ange... Mon ange est parfait ! défendit avec véhémence Drago.

- C'est ce que je dis...

Un silence s'installa, Rogue avait remarqué la ressemblance frappante entre l'ange et Harry ainsi que le fait Drago ait fortement appuyé le ''MON ange'' ... Il n'avait pas oublier Harry... Une partie de lui du moins ne l'avait pas oublié...

- C'est la fille...

- La fille ?!

- Elle me... Je ne sais pas... Elle n'est pas à sa place...

- Et si tu... Si tu mettais...

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, on dit que les plus grands peintres se sont peint dans leurs chefs d'œuvre...

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, si tu faisais ressembler cette jeune fille à toi...

- Un autoportrait ?

- Ouais, un truc du genre...

- Oui, pourquoi pas... Mais... L'ange...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'ange ?

- Il... Il l'embrasse !

- Et alors...

- Je ne sais pas... Un ange ne voudrait pas m'embrasser...

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Oublie-tu que j'ai été mangemort ?! Que j'ai tué pour le Lord Noir ?!

- Tu ne le voulais pas ! Tu y as été forcé par ton père ! Si Lucius n'avait pas été là, tu ne serais pas devenu mangemort, jamais !

- Qui te le dit ? Hein ? Donne-moi une preuve !

- Une preuve ?! Tu veux une preuve ?

- Oui.

- Ce que je vais te dire pourrais te surprendre mais...

- Severus !

Hermione se trouvait sur le pas de la porte depuis un petit moment déjà, elle avait tout entendu...

- Hermione, cela ne peut plus durer ! Il ne l'a pas vraiment oublier regarde !

Severus pointait le tableau du doigt alors que Drago qui n'y comprenait rien commençait à s'énerver. Hermione s'approcha et resta quelques instants sans voix... C'était bien Harry qu'elle voyait dans cet ange... Elle se reprit bientôt mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Drago avait explosé :

- Vous m'énervez !!! Vous parlez par énigme depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie il y a 4 ans, je vois bien que vous me cachez quelque chose et ça m'énerve vous entendez !!! Vous m'énervez ! De plus, vous pourriez attendre que je vous donne la permission d'entrer ici !!! On est pas dans un moulin !

Drago claqua la porte et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre laissant les deux autres dans l'atelier. Hermione s'approcha en silence du tableau et le contempla avec douceur.

- Il y a mis tout son cœur... murmura-t-elle.

- Oui... Je ne comprends pas cette amnésie... On dirait que sa mémoire à rejeter l'amour qu'il avait pour Harry...

- Je pense qu'on lui a fait oublier cet amour...

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre... Drago n'est pas bien dans sa peau, cela se voit... Il faut qu'on l'aide...

- Si seulement Harry était encore là pour le soutenir, il affronterait mieux son passé de mangemort...

- Harry est sans cesse avec lui, j'en suis sure...

- Peut être...

Hermione sortit de l'atelier et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Elle frappa et attendit la réponse...

- Veux rester seul, laissez-moi...

- Bien, alors je m'en vais mais sache qu'un ange t'aime et veille sur toi alors ne le déçois pas...

Hermione s'éloigna, elle entendit les pas précipités sur le plancher et la porte s'ouvrir à la volée mais elle ne se retourna pas. Drago resta un moment sur le seuil... Que signifiait cette phrase ?!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- J'ai fini !!! s'exclama Drago avec joie en s'étirant un pinceau à la main.

Il regarda son œuvre, encore ce même tableau mais cette fois, il était parfait ! A la place de la jeune fille reposait maintenant un jeune homme blond aux traits fin et aristocratique... Lui. Il avait finalement suivi les conseils de Rogue et s'était représenté sur son tableau et il trouvait le résultat incomparable...

- Parfait... Il est parfait... Comme dans mon souvenir !

La lumière se fit soudain, comme ce faisait-il que... Un souvenir ?! Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'un ange !!! Et pourtant, sa mémoire ne le trompait pas... Ce soir là à l'infirmerie... Il avait vu un ange... Un ange brun qui veillait sur lui, qui s'inquiètait pour lui. Cet ange était venu le sauver, il l'avait embrassé et sa douleur s'était enfuie... Il avait senti sa présence, en fait cette présence ne l'avait pas quitté, il en était convaincu... Machinalement, il leva sa main et la posa sur son visage à l'endroit exact où Harry avait posé la sienne...

- Cet...Ange... M'aimait et... Je... Je l'ai oublié...

Sur ses joues pâles des larmes cristallines coulaient silencieusement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Finalement, tu m'as rejoins ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'avais oublié pourtant...

- Oui mais... Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier...

- Oui.

Leurs yeux brillaient intensément de joie, d'amour...

- Tu es venu me chercher ?

- Oui puisque c'est là ta volonté...

- Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi...

- Nous avons l'éternité maintenant...

- Je sais mais veux-tu encore de moi ? Moi qui t'ai oublié pour fuir une souffrance que je ne pouvais surmonter !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as oublié... C'est... Moi qui voulait te sauver...

- Tu ne voulais pas que... Que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, je voulais que tu vives mais si cela me faisait souffrir...

- Nous ne souffrirons plus à présent... Nous sommes ensemble...

- Ensemble... Oui, enfin...

- Enfin...

L'ange emprisonna le blond dans ses bras et s'envola tout en l'embrassant. Ils étaient enfin réunis... Pour l'éternité cette fois...

Dans une petite clairière sous un grand chêne, une tombe blanche bravait le temps. Près d'elle, appuyé au tronc de l'arbre, un homme livide semblait dormir un sourire sur les lèvres. Sa fine main reposait sur une plaque qu'il avait déposé un peu avant sur la tombe. Sur cette plaque, on pouvait lire :

_A mon amour perdue et enfin retrouvée..._

FIN

**Vilou, j'ai fini... Est-ce que cela vous satisfait ? Moi j'aime bien... Je ne voulais pas le mettre à la suite de Dernier Combat parce que je pense que chacun peux s'imaginer la fin qu'il veut... Voila... A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...**

**Bisous,**

**Selann.**


End file.
